User blog:AeroCorsair/"O! For a horse with wings!"
Shakespeare was referring to a pegasus when he said that, but for this RP, I'd say it could be used to describe the Contrail. Firstly, let me say this. I had a lot of fun RPing the unveiling of the Contrail, and it really gave me a chance to RP with other ponies I really haven't seen in a long time, heck, even Pr. Celestia's phoenix dropped by and had a nice dinner with us until the wee hours of the morning. I'm just going to flat out say it, for me, the Contrail was a '''huge '''risk, because it's a plane. Technically, the first able-bodied plane in the RP, and I really had no clue how people were going to react, and I really was expecting a decrease in followers as it drew closer to showtime, but that never happened, which either meant 1) People are generally accepting of it, or 2) I was doing a pretty dang good job of keeping it somewhat within the guidelines. I'd basically been planning this ever since Aero became a member of the Wonderbolts, and it was pushed along even further by the design, production, and the impliment of the Oldsmotank. No, I didn't want to be "Hey, look! I made the first plane!" It was more "Let's see if I can make this work, because somehow, people could use this for something." Actually, let me break for a second to describe the details of the Contrail. It's basically a Vought F4U-1D Corsair, where Aero gets his namesake. The Corsair personally has been my favorite aircraft ever since I saw it fully in action at an airshow in '92, and ever since then, I've done years of research, visited the different survivers, and actually flown one for a local airshow. But the RP Corsair, well, it's really not. The first Contrail just flat out blew up in an unRPed event, giving me a chance to start over. So, I basically read the guidelines about three times, then went from there. And out popped the Contrail Mk. II, an engineless, weaponless, pretty much stripped down plane, mostly like the Wright Flyer, but even the Wright Flyer had an engine. :P It's power either comes from, 1) The launcher, it just being a giant slingshot, 2) Unicorn magic, 3) Well, a spell, which falls under unicorn magic. Right now, it's just a huge glider, and yes, at some point down the road it'll get an engine, but for now, it's just a glider... A really expensive glider, really... 80% of the WB's budget on that thing? So not cool. And so, I end with this. Yes, the Contrail is a far out idea for the RP, and it did get alot of ponies involved, and even helped create a subplot with something that resembles the ACME corporation and their "doo-doo" parts. It was fun! I really enjoyed it, and I hope all the others who had a part in it did as well. This blog doesn't mean the Contrail is being shut down, no, it's just gonna get less mentioned until the season starts up, when all that money spent on it could hopefully get earned back from ponies going to see "The big metal bird that gets fed well!" (Gotta love Philomena. :) ) But, basically, the whole point of this blog is that last night proved the accepting nature of Twitterponies. Yes, I'm somewhat of an experienced RPer now, and I'm guessing that gives me some trust factor among the general community, but that could have gone downhill quickly, but it didn't. Why? Because you ponies are just that awesome, and are willing to put up with me. "Keep flying high! But not too high, won't be able to breath." -AC Category:Blog posts